wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mastermind
'''Mastermind '''is a whip-thin black NightWing scientist, and the father of Starflight. He wears an odd metal helmet for protection while experimenting on RainWing venom with the ultimate goal of creating full body armor capable of resisting its effects. History The Dark Secret When Morrowseer and Starflight were on a hunt, Starflight remarks that he would not have developed the correct antibodies to protect against the dangers of eating decayed NightWing food. Morrowseer then declares he now knows who the dragonet's father is, based on Starflight's speaking 'style'. Morrowseer takes him, along with Fatespeaker, to visit Mastermind. Mastermind is in the middle of a crisis when they arrive, and tells them to go away because Greatness threatened to shut his research down. Morrowseer informs Mastermind that Starflight is his son, at which point the other dragon calms down and first examines Starflight, and is overjoyed that he has found his son. He then begins talking about how certain traits they share ( such as the star-scale pattern on their wings) were genetically dominant, then shows the two dragonets some of the experiments he is working on, including desalinization and vulcanology. Starflight is awed by it all, and is eager to work with his father. Mastermind then shows them his current project - work on RainWing venom and its capabilities. In order to study the venom, seventeen RainWings, three of which did not survive, were brought from their homes to the Night Kingdom against their will, and were then chained up so that Mastermind could safely conduct his experiments on them. He was working on Orchid at the time. He wanted to learn more about RainWing venom, such as what materials it affects and what it doesn't. Mastermind learned that it can kill living organisms, but it must get into either the eyes or the bloodstream to do so. He then began the construction of armor to resist the venom, but could not finish it due to being unable to find a suitable material as the eyepiece (the NightWings needed it as they they had secret plans to later leave the Night Kingdom and take over the Rainforest Kingdom as their new home). However, he was so caught up in his research it never occurred to him that he was torturing the captive RainWings. This caused Starflight to decide that his father was slightly crazy. He wanted nothing to do with Mastermind's venom experiments and tried to avoid him. Mastermind was also secretly working on lava-heated armor that would enable Queen Battlewinner to leave her pool of lava without freezing to death. This way, she would be able to lead the attack of the rainforest. However, the armor never achieved completion due to Queen Battlewinner coming out of her cauldron of lava before Mastermind could finish the armor. The armor was presumably destroyed in the eruption. Before the volcano exploded rendering the Night Kingdom uninhabitable, Mastermind was among the evacuating dragons. He was bringing with him a bundle of scrolls, much like Starflight, his son had tried to do in the underground cave. He voiced his worries about the RainWings hating him for what he has done to their tribe to Starflight and Tsunami. Starflight sensed his father wanted to hear an assuring lie. But did not give one to him, telling him to apologize to the queen and take whatever punishment she gives him, and Mastermind escaped through the rainforest portal with the rest of the NightWings. His labs and research were all destroyed in the eruption; only the scrolls that he brought with him were saved. The Brightest Night Two RainWings brought Mastermind before Queen Glory, who ordered him tied up until she could decide what to do with him. As of the epilogue, he was awaiting to stand trial for his crimes against the RainWings. It is unknown what Glory did to him but was probably thrown in a dungeon. Personality Mastermind is highly intelligent, as he is a NightWing scientist. He seems to care greatly about Starflight, and has a tendency to use long words. Just like Starflight, he gets nervous in tough situations, such as when Queen Battlewinner left the pool of lava before her armor was complete, ultimately leading to her death when the ice inside of her killed her. Mastermind was loyal to his tribe and Queen Battlewinner. He was willing to do anything on her orders. However, Mastermind did not have any intentions to torture the RainWings nor the tribe. He only intended to create defense to RainWing venom and expand dragon knowledge for the purpose of science. Shade the Nightwing.jpg Shade The Nightwing.jpg NightWing 2.jpg StarflightMeetingHisFather12.png|Mastermind meeting his son Screen Shot 2014-01-18 at 10.15.19 AM.png ColoredNightWing.jpeg WP_001170 (2).jpg|Here is a picture of Mastermind I drew-LeopardGecko02 WP 001136.jpg|Mastermind with body-LeopardGecko02 WP_001174.jpg|Different picture-no flash-for Mastermind-LeopardGecko02 WP_001140.jpg|Mastermind Looking upwards-LeopardGecko02 Starflight's Favorite Key.png|Like father Like Son|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65533#7 The Nightwings are Coming.jpg Category:Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:NightWings Category:NightWing History Category:Males Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:RainWing History Category:Antagonists